ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
HellFire Extreme Wrestling
HellFire Extreme Wrestling (HFEW) is a fed run by CEO Jay Combs. We started in May and merged with UHWF in August. We are attempting a reopen and encourage RPers of any level. Rules ; RPS # Roleplays must be at least ten lines long. # We judge on the "quality over quanitity basis. i.e. if someone has a really good 20 line RP and someone else has a not so good 100 line rp, the 20 line would win. # There is a 4 RP limit on our weekly show, Deathwish, and a 5 rp limit on PPVs unless certain criteria is discussed by competitors and staff. # All non match RPs should be placed in the locker room. # Promos can happen anywhere. Do not just have them happen in the ring. Set up stories. # Have fun. ; OOC # OOC is just that "Out of Character" it is okay to refer to your character but do not say stuff like "X will kick your ass." # Do not fight in OOC. Debating is ok but if you want to fight do it in PMs or request a match. # Everyone needs to have a say in OOC. Just show us you are here to grow as a friend as well as E Wrestler. ; Banners # No more than 3 banners per person may be used. # If you need a banner or avatar put it in the request area or PM ONLY. All others will not be made. # No double posers. Before signing up please check the list. ; Cursing # We have fully uncensored boards however, if people say f' this f' that, every other word this will change. # No racial comments are allowed. Doing so will get you banned IMMEDIATELY no warnings. ; Three Strike System # We use a three strike system for no shows. ## Strike one - Warning in PM ## Strike two - one week suspension and a post in the boards will be made saying that you have one strike left. ## Strike three - Character is deleted. You will be welcome to rejoin after two months. If you cannot RP let us know. Championship History ; HFEW World Heavyweight Title # Nic Leone (First reign) # Jeromy Goss (First Reign) # Warrior (First Reign) - vacated due to personal reasons # Nic Leone (Second Reign) # Brittney - vacated due to merger ; HFEW United States Title # Lone # Boris Magnum # Lone - vacated due to merger ; HFEW Hardcore Title # Boris Magnum # Whiplash # Boris Magnum # "Killa" Jay Combs # Boris Magnum # Nic Leone combined with Xtreme Title to create X Division Title ; Xtreme Title # T-Roc (Tomas Montgomery) combined with Hardcore Title to create X Division Title ; HFEW X Division Title # Bill Calvey - vacated due to contractual issues ; HFEW Intercontinental Title # Brittney - vacated due to low numbers ; FEW Tag Titles # Nic Leone and Jeromy Goss - vacated due to low numbers Current Roster * "Killa" Jay Combs * Lone * Whiplash Staff * Owner: "Killa" Jay Combs * GM of Deathwish: Boris Magnum * Editor of HFEW Magazine: Lone